


So Annoying

by libre_skyes (orphan_account)



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Awkwardness, Episode: s05e08 Romeo V. Juliet: Dawn of Justness, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:01:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24676570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/libre_skyes
Summary: Zari notices that she's noticing John differently.
Relationships: John Constantine/Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	So Annoying

Zari sighs, tugging at her robe as she turns with her usual poise and marches resolutely through the hall and into the sanctuary of her room. Good god, let whatever that was be in the past. She's managed product launches before with less fuss, regularly coordinates complicated shoots to perfection, and broadcasts to millions on the daily -- why is this getting to her? She's Zari Tarazi, influencer queen, self-made business woman, always on point with her image and brand. 

Safely in her private space at last, she lets out a slightly stifled, frustrated huff, and lets herself fall backwards onto her bed with its 500 thread count sheets. Of course she'd sleepwalk into Nate's room and wake after a full night’s sleep in his bed. It's awkward enough already with him practically goggling after her when there's no encouragement from her at all. He seems well-intentioned but clueless. Definitely not the violent stalker type, thankfully. She's had a few creepy interactions with fans before and knows quite well that it can get weird when someone thinks they know you on a deep personal level -- usually from watching her videos, in this case it’s different but with a similar effect -- and now they need to have some sort of personal relationship with you. It’s one of the downsides of fame, in addition to the slippage between how others perceive you and who you really are, so she prefers to keep a healthy distance when it comes to people for the most part. She’s grateful (#blessed) for her life and fans, but also easily grossed out when it comes to a certain familiar mix of entitlement and yearning desperation. 

Even worse, Constantine breezed into the little accidental meet and greet in the hallway and quite obviously looked her up and down. It was already like something out of a sitcom, to run into Behrad, Charlie, and the others as she was so obviously leaving Nate’s room in the morning, but she imagines a little chart monitoring her vital signs going haywire whenever Constantine is around recently. Her system goes completely into fight or flight mode: heart rate elevated, mind racing, overly aware of where he is in the room. She finds herself even more clipped, polished, and sharp around him as a result. 

He's a huge mess and so not her type, but some part of her has started noticing him differently, like a switch has been flipped in her system. She finds herself intrigued by his sketchiness as much as she finds herself annoyed and turned off by it. On the last mission they literally played Romeo and Juliet in order to, as Sara put it, save all of Western literature. She remembers the scene when she realized she was in trouble: her hands cupping his face, his slight stubble, the press of his lips against hers, the unexpected flare of heat and tenderness, and her sudden awareness of his physicality. Worst of all, the look in his eyes. She was probably imagining things, but he looked so . . . well, like Romeo. Vulnerable, so capable of heartbreak and love. Figures he’d be a good actor. He’s certainly verbose enough, totally shameless, and all about misdirection. John Constantine, practitioner of the dark arts, chain-smoker (ew), drunk more often than not, schemer, opportunist, kind of sleazy, sleeps around a lot, self-proclaimed arrogant bastard, has somehow managed to sneak into her mind and occupy space there in a way that is unwise, and so annoying. 

Okay, perhaps it’s a great time to try out the breathing exercises that the self-help book she’s reading recommends. Or maybe she should get a few more crystals. But first, she turns to her cosmetics, arranging them minutely to get the angles lined up just so on her vanity, as if she's preparing them for a camera. After taking some time to fine-tune her surroundings and put on her armor -- her makeup, hair, a beautifully flared, figure-hugging dress in a perfect peacock blue, and killer heels -- she feels much better. Back to normal, ready to start the day again.


End file.
